The lost seaweed brain
by inspiringwords12
Summary: Annabeth's feelings while Percy was gone. Please read and review.


The lost Seaweed Brain

Summary: Annabeth's feelings while Percy was gone. Please read and review.

Annabeth cried.

For once Annabeth Chase let the facade of being brave fall and then she cried with no holding back, with no restraint. That was all she had done in the last few months, cry and cry. She had lived through a war, had fought the worst monsters but this was the worst feeling she could have. It was the pain of him being gone. It was like she couldn't live without him. Of course she was crying in cabin 3. It was the only place she felt closest to _him._ Annabeth had never been a person of weakness, she had always tried to be the best, that was her fatal flaw after all.

Percy, that name made Annabeth's heart ache so much that she snapped at anyone who dared to say it. She missed him so much she wanted to just scream and cry. Everyone knew Annabeth was hurting with Percy gone, _everyone_ was hurting. He was a brother, a friend but most importantly a seaweed brain for Annabeth. She would never admit it but Percy was smarter than he led on. She also knew that Percy had never wanted to be the leader of the camp but somhow he had taken the burden, so no one else had to.

But what hurt the most was the thought that he might be dead, gone and that she was alone again. When Thalia had died, Annabath had been so sad, lonely and angry, it was the same thing with Luke's betrayal and death. But for Annabeth the most hurtful thing was this. Percy had gone missing again. The first time had been, when he had made Mount Saint Helens explode and had been on Ogygia for two weeks, a time that Annabeth still despised because she thought Percy was dead and that he had been with _Calypso_ but she forgave Percy, after all he did come back to her. Annabeth was still mad at Hera, heck she probably would never stop being mad at her, she had told Annabeth she would find him on Mount Everest but he hadn't been there. The door of cabin 3 opened, creaking, ripping Annabeth out of her thoughts and back into reality.

'Annabeth ?' a voice asked. Annabeth was sitting on Percy's bed, wrapped up in one of his green sweatshirts, holding a picture in her hand of the boy she missed so dearly. 'Piper !' Annabeth stood up, trying to look like she hadn't just cried but she knew that Piper could read emotions being the daughter of Aphrodite and all. 'Which cabin is this? Because it's certainly not the Athena cabin.' Piper stated.

'It's the Poseidon cabin.' Annabeth said, a tear rolling down her cheek. 'Your boyfriends cabin.' Piper smiled at Annabeth sadly. 'I'm sorry. I'll just leave.'Piper made a turn for the door but Annabeth interrupted her. 'It's fine. You can stay.' Piper turned around and sat on Percy's bunk. Piper found the cabin wonderful. It seemed so at peace, even though the camper that used to live here was missing. 'So... is this him ?' Piper pointed at the picture in Annabeth's hand. Piper had to admit, that the sixteen year old on the picture looked very handsome. Annabeth nodded, indicating that Piper's suspicion had been right. It indeed was a picture of her best friend and boyfriend. 'How are you holding up ?' Piper asked. 'Not so well.' Even though Piper didn't know Annabeth that well she gave her a hug, which she definitely needed. Piper really did feel sorry for Annabeth. She didn't want to imagine how she must be feeling with him gone.

'What if he doesn't remember me ?' Piper looked to the floor. She knew how that felt, not to be remembered. It had happend with her dad and now it had happened with Jason. She still wished that Jason would remember her but she knew that all those memories were just fake, put in her head by Hera. She really did despise Hera, for putting her through all this.

'Everything will be fine.' Piper encouraged her. Feeling like an intruder, Piper got up and left the cabin, wanting to give Annabeth some space.

Annabeth let herself fall back onto the bed, inhaling the scent of the sea. I'll find you Seaweed brain, Annabeth thought, I'll find you. And then she dosed off into sleep to only dream about Percy.

Annabeth woke up in cabin 3, hoping that Percy would magically appear beside her but she knew that he wouldn't. It was the empty feeling of Percy gone that made her sad. What if he had forgotten her ? What if he had a new girlfriend ? What if he wasn't even _alive _?, all those questions raced through Annabeth's head. She hated the fates for putting another prophecy on their shoulders.

Wasn't one enough ? Guess not. Why didn't Percy and her get a break off?

Probably because the fates thought, 'Hey why not let them take the next great prophecy as well ? I'm sure they won't mind.' Well they thought wrong. She did mind, a lot. Annabeth also hated the gods for not helping, for never preventing anything bad. They always sat on Olympus, letting their children save their butts.

'What did I do to deserve this ?' Annabeth asked aloud but of course no answer came. Annabeth always asked herself why Percy had to be the one that had to fight Kronos, be the child of the prophecy and now he had another porphecy to deal with. Annabeth loved Percy so much she just wished that she could see him, see his stupid smirk and his sea green eyes that Annabeth would always get lost in. She wanted that he would hold her in his arms, that he would tell her he loves her and they would just be together.

But they were demigods which meant they had to save the world. Again. Annabeth though wasn't ready to give up. She wouldn't give up, not without finding Percy first.

They would be together again no matter what.

'As long as we're together.'


End file.
